Five Meter Radius Old version
by Comic Freaks United
Summary: Zoro and Nami can't get away from one another. Literally. Forced to be within a 5 meter radius of one another 24/7 they are also forced to deal with each others' mountain of flaws.
1. An Unwanted Bond

Haha. Yes I'm still alive. Sorry that I haven't put anything up for so long! Actually, I can't guarentee how long this fic will take to finish since at the moment I'm living for a while in Japan (YES IT IS TRUE) and have to pay for internet at cafes TT3TT SEE HOW LOYAL I AM TO YOU GUYS??

Also, if you are reading this for the 2nd time, I have corrected the spelling mistakes :P Sorry, I hate that in ther fics too. PLEASE tell me if there are more. Thankyou.

But anyway, I'll try not to bore you to tears with my life, so here's the fic you probably clicked here to read:

**Disclaimer: Look guys, if One Piece was mine, the world would be ending. Yeah.**

* * *

Nami stared at the rope tying her to the green-haired member of the Strawhat crew, her face hardly able to contain the disbelief that was now displayed on her face.

"You have got to be kidding me," breathed Zoro, who was wearing a similarly horrified expression as he stared at the furry and rather nervous looking reindeer who was standing between them.

"What if you step out of the 5-meter zone when one of us isn't around?" argued Chopper, putting on his best stern look for the both of them. "If the effect of it is what you two described it to be, then it's a wonder you were able to survive it the first time."

"But--but-I can't stay attached to him for that long!" exclaimed Nami her face now changing to a mix of anger and revulsion as she glared at the person now tied to her.

"Well I'm not exactly jumping for joy having to be stuck with you for the next six months," retorted Zoro, not bothering to hide his irritation now. Usually he would have taken all the necessary measure not to stir up an argument with the navigator, but after taking her insults for an entire day, he had decided it wasn't worth it.

Nami fell to her knees at the mention of 'six months' with a muffled groan.

"Six months?" inquired a surprised-looking Robin, who had been watching from her sun bed, even putting down her latest book to see what the commotion was about. "That's quite some perfume, I must say."

"Who the hell buys perfume from a black-goods store?" muttered Zoro, shooting an accusing look at Nami. "What were you even doing in there anyway? I thought you said there was barely anything left of our money supply?"

"It wasn't a black-goods store," huffed Nami, "and I was using the part of the money I saved for myself!"

"What? You mean like -- all of it?" replied Zoro before receiving a blow to the head which left him lying on the lawn, sprawling in pain. "OW! That hurt you little--"

"It may not have to be six months!" shouted Chopper in an attempt to stop the potential bloodshed about to occur, growing to human form and pushing Nami and Zoro as far away from each other as the rope allowed. "There may be a way to shorten it! At least if I find a counter!" He glanced at their taken aback looks making sure they weren't going to attack each other again before shrinking to normal size.

"We do have a very dependable doctor aboard the ship after all," smiled Robin, causing Chopper to go into a fit of happiness all the while shouting insults at the raven-haired archaeologist. "Let's not panic before the actual situation is certain."

Nami crossed her arms, turning her back on Zoro looking only slightly less angry than before. "Okay, I'm listening," she said, although it came out more aggressive than she intended it to come out, causing Chopper to scoot a few inches away from her before he was ready to continue talking again.

"I haven't yet had a chance to examine the perfume itself," began Chopper, still looking uncomfortable, and glancing frequently in Robin's direction who seemed to be reassuring him that it was safe to continue. "But once I do, I'll be able to see what kind of properties it holds and then hopefully find a cure. Except I'll need a sample of your clothes that I can test so--"

Zoro was already ripping a hole out of his shirt, Nami watching in horror before slowly looking down at her own.

"But these are brand new," she whimpered as she stared at the rather expensive appearing blouse that she had indeed only purchased at the last island.

"Well you can always--" Robin was about to suggest that Nami give in the whole shirt so that the perfume could be extracted and be later returned to her in one piece without any damage being made. However, after Zoro had stormed over to the navigator to rip one of her sleeves off, Robin decided to keep the suggestion to herself.

"Wha--What are you doing?!" cried Nami, trying to prize the sleeve back from him desperately. "Do you know how much that cost?!"

"Would you rather keep the stupid blouse or be stuck together for half a year?" growled Zoro in response, keeping her at bay with a foot while handing the ripped piece to Chopper.

"It may take about a week to get the results," the doctor told them while Zoro wrestled Nami who was once again attempting to punch him, "but I think I'll at least be able to cut the time in half."

Robin had intervened, sprouting hands to separate the swordsman and navigator, at least while Chopper was talking.

"In half?" echoed Nami who was just coming to the realisation of it, feeling a little bit less like tearing Zoro into quarters.

Chopper nodded, a nervous smile wavering on his lips at Nami's apparent lightening of mood.

Zoro in turn gave him an impressed grin, which was enough to send the reindeer into another wiggly happy-dance all the way back to his lab, shouting insulting names at them all the while.

"See?" smiled Robin, returning to her novel once more seeing that most of the hostility between the two had subsided. "It turns out the situation isn't so bad after all. Instead of six months it's only three."

_Only three she says_, Zoro and Nami thought together, once again sliding into depression. _Three months of hell_. They glanced at eachother before immediately turning away. _Of the worst kind_.

* * *

**Author note:  
**I EAT BABIES!  
Okay, now that I got your attention, please r&r for me :)  
It keeps the engine running...

Zoro and Nami are stuck together! Yes, I'm cruel :D

I try to make the characters as in character as possible. So if there's things that you think I should change about the characters personalities to make them more incharacter, please, feel free to tell me.

Not saying I'll change it but I will consider it. :P

Love you all,

BMK


	2. Just Don't Mess With My Maps

So, yes, here's the second chapter!

To all those people who were confused by the first chapter, sorry. I thought you'd have a little more faith in me writing an explanation though ;_; I guess it was all pretty unclear though...sorry folks :P So here you are!!

Also, on a less interesting note, I watched the new Harry Potter movie, and as far as the movie itself went, I thought it was great ^^ Go see it! Much better than the fifth *shakes fist*. Also I found out the Japanese have a day (this year 19th July --ie today) in which you MUST eat eel because it'll make you stronger. It was yummy. Anyway, not important. Sorry.

CONTINUE!!!

**Disclaimer: Not my characters, but that's probably a good thing.  
**

* * *

_4 hours before..._

"Luffy, that's going to _scare away_ the fish, not call them closer," Usopp stated, giving the scruffy black hair captain a doubtful look as he continued making a sound that could have been made a croaking frog trying to swallow a balloon.]

Luffy, Usopp and Sanji were sitting on the Sunny's railing, their fishing rods out cast in an attempt to catch their next meal. Although for the two and half hours or so they had been sitting there, neither of the three had recieved even a tug from their lines and despite a demonic-looking Nami stooping intimidatingly behind them, their attention spans had slowly started to fade away, Luffy more quickly than the others.

Nami, impressed that Usopp's half-intelligent comment wasn't her own for once, was about to agree until she was once again disapointed, for perhaps the 100th time that day, by the very next thing that came out of sharpshooter's mouth.

"If you're trying to bring them towards us then it's more like this," corrected Usopp, starting to do his own impression of what was supposed to be a whale call. "If you use the back of your mouth then it sounds more Orca-ish except if you try and roll your tongue while whistling at the same time--"

There was a loud splash as Nami punched him into the water, Luffy and Sanji goggling from behind. "Can't you do anything without making stupid noises?!" she yelled, the shroud of anger surrounding her almost visible as she glowered over the railing. She turned to Luffy and Sanji, who immediately grabbed their fishing rods and pretended to be fishing properly again.

"I wasn't making stupid noises," Sanji put in, hoping that it would help his chances.

However all was in vain as the next thing either of them knew, was that they were flying through the air, about one hundred metres from the boat before hitting the ocean beneath with an impressive splash.

The navigator sighed clutching her pounding head, wondering once again why she had joined a crew filled with such idiots.

"You threw them all overboard?" inquired Robin, who had been lying on the nearby sunbed, looking up from her recently purchased novel, visibly surprised.

Nami spun around, still irritated from the incident before. "Yes, so?" she snapped, crossing her arms and heading over to the fold-up table next to Robin she had set up that morning, the maps she had begun to draw splayed across its surface . "All they've been doing is goofing off all morning! Do they even realize what kind of a situation this is?" She gave another huff of exasperation, seating herself with more attitude than necessary as she continued her angry rant. "After Luffy ate the whole food supply I thought they'd at least make an effort to make sure we at least have _something_ to eat. But of course--" She threw out her hands in false awe as she went on, "--I underestimated their ultimate power of idiocy! We might as well all die of starvation before we reach the next island!" She picked up her pencil to start drawing again, only to find that the lead had snapped. "WHAT IS WRONG WITH THIS DAY?!!"

"I think you're just a little bit stressed out at the moment," Robin told her calmly, sharpening the pencil with arms she had grown out of the table.

"Stressed out?" repeated Nami, almost laughing. "It's been four days since I, or any of us, have had a proper meal, our money has almost completely run out and the headache pills that I asked Chopper for the other day are doing absolutely nothing -- Oh, I am _way_ more than stressed out."

Robin placed the pencil into Nami's palm, still smiling, the arms she had grown disappearing in a whirl of petals. "It's sharpened," she said simply, managing to make even the few simple words uttered sound soothing.

"Thanks," sighed Nami, leaning her head against a hand as she glanced, a little bit guiltily back at the dark-haired woman, feeling sorry that she had snapped at her before.

"You look like you need a holiday," the archaeologist said, laying her book on her lap as she gave Nami her full attention.

"How?" replied Nami who just looked worn now. "With these guys needing looking after twenty-four-seven it's impossible."

"Don't worry," encouraged Robin who gave Nami an reassuring look. "If you do go, I'll make sure they don't get into too much trouble."

"But you don't even seem worried!" exclaimed Nami, in frustration. "We could starve!"

"That's true," acknowledged Robin, not seeming affected at all, "but you did send Franky and the others in the submarine to search for something to eat as well. I'm sure that they'll find something by the time they return."

"The last time I contacted them, Chopper and Brook were betting on how many bottles of cola Franky could scull in a minute," answered Nami flatly.

Robin paused for while, hiding the usual look of amusement that would have blossomed on her face at this information. "And Zoro?"

"Who knows," said Nami rolling her eyes. "Probably sleeping. As usual."

The woman beside her raised her eyebrows, for once seemingly stumped. "I see." There was silence as she thought for a while, Nami watching expectantly for the woman's next argument. "At least," she continued, deciding to leave the debate as a lost cause, "I don't think its healthy for you to be living with the mindset that every problem that occurs on this ship is your responsibility alone." Quickly changing subjects so that Nami didn't have time to think of a comeback, she turned to the unfinished charts where the navigator was resting her elbow. "Are these new?"

Nami gave her a suspicious look, realizing what she was trying to do, but resolved to go along with it, seeing as she had had enough of arguing anyway. "Yeah," she said, shuffling the papers together into a single file and patting it proudly. "Well, I haven't finished just yet - I still have to put in the compass and then waterproof it - but it shouldn't take more than two hours at most." Absorbed by the new topic she continued enthusiastically. "You know, I thought I'd never get the topographic layer done - it took me a whole week to try and draw it in sinc with the layout. I had to persuade one of the barkeepers to give me a copy of his old hiking maps just so that I could finish."

"It certainly looks like you have put a lot of effort into making it," agreed Robin, with another encouraging smile.

"But sometimes it's ridiculous how long it takes to complete one," Nami noted dryly. "I mean, I don't know what I'd do if one of these got ruin--"

Suddenly the world had become a blur of colour and noise as she was hit hard, causing her to be knocked several meters out of her chair, leaving her splayed out on the lawn, groaning as her head spun, her body being crushed by something heavy.

She rolled the weight off, vaguely recognizing it as the crew's green-haired swordsman, Sanji immediately at her side, kicking Zoro another few meters away before turning to her, his whole face drooping in worry.

"Nami-san! Are you alright?!" he exclaimed, kneeling to help her sit up, Nami barely aware of what was happening.

"Yeah, I'm-" She blinked twice trying to figure out how to talk properly again, "--What on earth just happened?" Nami, regaining some of her senses, her vision slowly returning.

"Not anything I can't fix," answered the cook, now looking dangerous rather than worried and proceeded to stalk up to Luffy who had been brushing himself off from his landing spot in the middle of the green, to give him a kick to the head, eyeing Usopp who was climbing over the railing with a look that told him that he was next for the beating.

"Oww!" cried Luffy, clutching his now very lumpy head and swerving from another kick aimed at him. "What was that for?"

"I won't forgive anyone who lays a finger on Nami-san!" he roared, this time aiming for Usopp who managed to dodge before racing to hide behind a rather bewildered-looking Robin.

Sanji turned sharply to Zoro who was now standing up. "Oi! Marimo! Go apologize you shitty-idiot!"

"What did you call me?" challenged Zoro who shot back a piercing glare.

"Wasn't Sanji the one who threw Luffy from the railing?" Robin frowned from the sidelines, directing the question to the sharpshooter behind her. She had managed to see the whole thing: Sanji had flung Luffy onto the ship again as he had been climbing its side causing Luffy to hit Zoro who had just happened to walk onto the green drinking what was probably another bottle of beer at that unfortunate time, bowling over an oblivious Nami and skidding all the way onto the lawn's other side.

It had been a miracle that in the short space of time that Robin saw the chaos erupting she had managed to save herself, but she had barely even blinked before the navigator was lying on the ground with a fairly pain-wracked appearing Zoro.

Usopp nodded, seeming to have the same thought in mind as they watched Sanji's attacks on the two victims remaining.

Zoro, who had managed to avoid a deadly kick from the cook was just preparing to block another aimed to his stomach, when instead a powerful blow to the skull sent him flying back down, his head making an impressively deep imprint in the ground. He blinked in surprise, sitting up to see the navigator towering over him, a ghoulish anger possessing her. "Eh? Nami?"

Another punch sent him crashing back down and he rolled out of the way of a third, staggered by her sudden fit of rage. "Oi! What the--　Look, if you're looking for someone to blame--" He stumbled back as something soggy was shoved into his face.

"Do you know how long it took to make these?!" Nami was almost shaking with rage, and Zoro wondered fleetingly how on earth it was possible for someone to look so furious.

However, he was more confused as to what the unidentifiable item was that had reduced the navigator's mood to the state it was now.

"I have no idea you're talking abo--" Zoro had attempted to admit in a bid to reason with her, but it seemed she was past the point of reasoning as she grabbed his shirt and flung him through the air, Luffy stepping a few steps back, watching her a little fearfully.

"Then why don't you have a look yourself!!"

Even Sanji backed up at her outbreak this time, looking slightly startled as Zoro crashed heavily into the table Nami had once been sitting at.  
The swordsman was about to shout something obscene at her from his new seat on the broken table when he noticed something familiar with him.

His beer bottle which he had carried out with him was now a mess of broken shards scattered around him, obviously having been shattered in the chaos. However his attention immediately turned to the papers which the contents of the bottle had seemed to soak into. He gulped, already knowing what the now dripping papers were before he had even turned them over. Nami's maps. _Oh, shit._

* * *

**Author note:  
**Sometimes I really do feel sorry for Nami being stuck with these guys...

Please R&R!! I was so surprised by the reaction from the first chapter!  
Totally love the reviews, you guys rock and it totally makes me want to write more! So keep it up! 3 love.

I'm sure there are spelling errors in there somewhere so please feel free to tell/get angry at me for it:P  
Sorry . I try to check but sometimes it just gets out.

**Next ****chapter: They finally reach the next island!! And the crew decides to apologize - well, except for Zoro of course.**

Good luck until next time,

BMK


	3. Apologise or Die

UPDATE!! Quick enough for you? I hope so :P

Seriously, I didn't realise how long it was going to take to write the explaination o ;; Sorry to everyone who was hoping to find out about the perfume :P  
That will come up in the next few chapters - SO HANG ON!!

Also, please be my spellcheckers coz i gots none =_=;;

Anyhoo~! ON WITH THE STORY!! Enjoy ;)

**Disclaimer: One Piece is obviously not mine...just no.**

* * *

Zoro jumped to his feet in realization of how dangerous a position he was now in, turning warily to Nami to see her expression to judge whether he was to fear for his life.

However, he was taken aback as he realized that, although she was still shaking with anger, she seemed like she could have broken down in tears at any moment.

Nami threw the now ruined charts in her hand at him, the papers landing with a squelchy splat in the middle of his chest, before she turned to glower at the rest of the crew. "I give up!!" she yelled, her voice breaking slightly as she went on. "Do what you want for all I care!! Go jump off the crow's nest or something stupid like you guys always do!" She barely croaked her last exasperated words. "Just do me a favour for once and never show your faces to me again!!" With this, she ran upstairs to her room, slamming the door behind so hard it sent a shock wave rippling throughout the whole ship.

Silence echoed afterwards, the remaining crew's shocked faces turned in the direction of Nami's room for more than a whole minute.

"Nami-san," Sanji barely mumbled, completely stunned.

Robin's face was softened in understanding. "Well, I can't say that that wasn't an expected reaction for the circumstances," she murmured, standing the table up once again by growing hands from the lawn.

Usopp, although looking relieved he had avoided the navigator's wrath, he seemed just as worried. "It _was_ about her maps after all..."

Even Luffy was now carrying a look of guilt as he adjusted his straw hat.

Sanji had spun around to Zoro and was busy berating him. "Look what you did you shitty-bastard! I knew you were low but I didn't know you were low enough to do this!"

"Why the hell are you putting this on me, love-cook?!" growled Zoro fiercely in response. "You're the one who started all this in the first place with your shitty throw! I thought with an eyebrow like yours, you'd at least know how to aim!"

"Say that again, Marimo-head," challenged Sanji almost nose to nose with the swordsman now.

"Gladly!" replied Zoro, who now had his swords out.

Suddenly they were torn apart by hands that had appeared from their shoulders.

"That's enough," scolded Robin who's tone was now stern as she looked at the two, her usual kind smile completely gone. "I think I am correct to assume that your arguing isn't helping the situation at hand."

Sanji looked guiltily at her, scratching the back of his head with embarrassment, Zoro just giving the archaeologist a look of annoyance.

"Do you think she's ever going to come out?" wondered Usopp aloud, looking around for opinions.

"I'll go and talk to her," announced Sanji, rolling up his sleeves in determination as he went to climb the stairs, however a row of arms blocked the way. "Robin-chan? What are you--?"

"I don't think she'll be ready to see anyone for a few hours at least," advised Robin giving Sanji a knowing look.

"Yeah, or else you'll get your head chopped off," muttered Zoro under his breath, dodging Sanji's next flying kick casually.

"But after dinner, if we do have it tonight," continued Robin, causing Sanji to apprehensively cease his attacks, "it would be in everyone's best interests that all four of you apologize."

Usopp, Luffy and Sanji nodded slowly, (Luffy's eyes lighting up at the word 'dinner') however Zoro had coughed loudly at the suggestion, looking up in disbelief.

"Is something the matter?" asked Robin, raising her eyebrows at him.

"I didn't do anything, that's the matter," replied Zoro indignantly. "Why should I apologize for something I didn't do?"

"That's probably not how Nami see's it," Robin argued in her cool manner, only fueling Zoro's drive not to give in.

"Well, I can't help how she thinks," Zoro muttered irritably. "It's her own problem if she blames the wrong person--"

"Oi Zoro--" cut in Luffy angrily, however Zoro just continued, crossing his arms defensively.

"I'm sick of having to get down on my knees every time she has one of her mood swings. You guys can apologize if you want; but if you do, leave me the hell out of it." He knew he was being insensitive but his words echoed the real irritation the navigator caused him on a regular basis. Leaving it at this, he shoved his hands in his pockets and stalked away to train, Sanji hardly being restrained by Usopp while shouting a list of insults at the swordsman as he disappeared, Luffy and Robin watching silently beside.

"Zoro is certainly difficult to deal with, isn't he?" stated Robin in an off-handed kind of way, not really looking for a reaction.

"Damn grass-head," huffed Sanji, shrugging Usopp off of him as he scooped the dripping maps off the ground and lay them on the now uprighted table before retreating to the kitchen, ignoring the fact he had nothing to make.

Luffy had mysteriously disapeared off to the boy's quarters without a word, leaving Usopp and Robin overlooking the situation gravely.

Robin stayed silent, but it was obvious that she and the sharpshooter were holding the same thoughts, Usopp sighing it out loud for the both of them.  
"This really isn't going to work out well, is it?"

Even when Franky, Chopper and Brook came back an hour later with a giant catch (an eel-ish looking creature with three heads that was apparently an extremely rare Grand-Line delicacy according to Robin), Nami's mood hardly wavered, not even coming out for the magnificent lunch that Sanji had prepared for her sake.

The rest of the crew had declared the navigator's room an official danger-zone, and that any business with Nami was to be communicated through Robin, who seemed to be the only visitor permitted without coming out with grave injuries.

However, Zoro also seemed to be keeping to himself, only coming to the dinner table to grab his plate of food before skulking back to the crow's nest.

"He's probably not even guilty, the unfeeling bastard," growled Sanji, as he watched the swordsman go, stuffing another fork-full of sashimi into his mouth before Luffy could grab it for himself.

"Must have been some nasty argument," Franky said looking vaguely surprised, scoffing down his portion of lunch. "I thought she was already fired up after she gave us that call in the submarine."

"That was my last rice-ball!" exclaimed Usopp who had once again had part of his lunch stolen by the captain, proceeding to squirt as much tobasco sauce on the rest of his portion as possible.

"But you should have seen how fast Franky drank the cola!" grinned Chopper excitedly, still in awe from his last trip.

"Was it twenty bottles in a minute? Or thirty? I can't quite remember," Brook pondered aloud, causing Luffy to jump up goggling.

"Ehhhheehhhh~?!!! Thirty?! Oi, Franky! Do it again!"

"That shouldn't be possible," put in Sanji who was looking at Franky, with a questioning expression as to why the ship-builder would ever do that in the first place.  
Franky had jumped up on the table, slammed together his forearms in his 'SUPA' pose (with everybody except for Sanji and Robin cheering wildly) and was about to preform the feat once again before the familiar voice of the ship's swordsman cut in.

"Oi guys--"

"Eh?!! Zoro's here?!" exclaimed a startled Luffy, looking around the room for the first-mate, bewildered.

"Of course not, it's through the speakers, idiot," Usopp stated, looking incredulous (like some of the other crew members) that Luffy wasn't able to figure it out.

Zoro had ploughed on all the while. "--looks like we reached the next island, _finally_."

Chopper's face had lit up so much that he was practically glowing with joy and Luffy had almost fallen backwards with excitement. "ISLAAAAAND!! Oi, Usopp! Did you heard that?! Island!"

Robin's lips broke into a smile and she gave a small laugh at the newly-replenished vibe that had washed the room at the news. "I wonder what kind of island this one is?"

Luffy was already at the Den-Den-Mushi, yelling through the speaker. "Oi, Zoro! What's it look like?! Is there heaps of strong guys?"

"He can't see from here!" Usopp said, hitting the captain for his idiocy on the back of the head. However, he too gathered around the communication device, curious to know whether he would be going adventuring or not that afternoon, depending on the answer.

"There's a huge rock in the middle of it," replied Zoro, squinting through his telescope as he talked through the speaker, "and then it's surrounded by a heap of jungle."

"Is there a town or something there?" hollered Franky from the table, still eating the last of his meal.

"Yeah, looks like it's inhabited," said Zoro after a while. "Around the left side I can see some kind of village or something. If we're going to stock up our supplies, we should head in that direction."

"YOSH!!" cried Luffy throwing down the Den-Den-Mushi and racing outside, followed by the rest of the crew. "Full speed ahead to Meat Island!"

"I'm pretty sure Zoro didn't say anything about meat," Usopp stated bluntly, causing Luffy to look at him a little put out.

Suddenly, a door above them had swung open, and the crew below stared in surprise as Nami emerged, her gaze fixed on the rather spectacular appearing island in front, not bothering to hide her relief.

"Nami! You came out!" grinned Luffy, however Nami coldly ignored him, switching her gaze solely to the other woman on board and giving her a smile.

"How are you feeling?" Robin smiled back, wondering to what extent the navigator had been able to calm down to.

"Fine," Nami answered, before giving the three boys an inhumanely fierce glare, "if those guys weren't here."

The boys held under her gaze shrunk in their spots.

"Actually," Robin intercepted, trying to prevent a massacre as she kept on going, "I think these three wanted to say something to you." She glanced sternly at them, Sanji managing to catch on first.

The cook fell to his knees, pressing his head to the ground. "NAMI-SAN! I'M SORRY FOR RUINING YOUR MAPS!" he shouted at the top of his voice, the rest of the crew watching in surprise, Robin just smiling contentedly. "AND I'M SORRY THAT I THREW LUFFY WITHOUT LOOKING! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!"

Luffy and Usopp exchanged looks before also falling to the floor in repentance. "WE'RE REALLY SORRY! WE DIDN'T MEAN TO SPOIL YOUR MAPS!" They shouted until they couldn't think of anything else to apologize for, looking up hopefully.

Nami didn't say anything, the frown still stuck, unchanged, on her face. However, she gave in, rolling her eyes with a sigh. "Okay, fine, I forgive you."

"NAMI-SWAAAANN!!!" wiggled Sanji in a state of euphoria, his single eye turning into a pounding love heart.

Usopp looked like he had been saved from being eaten by a rabid beast, while Luffy gave a grin so wide it split his face in two.

Franky and the others also seemed to be relieved at the news, Chopper laughing especially hard at Usopp's exaggerated expression, Brook making a skeleton joke about how much his heart _didn't_ lift up in happiness when hearing the news, as he didn't have one.

"But if you do anything like that again, I'll never speak to you for the rest of my life," warned Nami crossing her arms as she scaled the stairs, looking around. "By the way, where's Zoro?"

The mood suddenly took a plunge at the question and everyone froze on the spot, exchanging nervous glances before looking up again at the navigator.

Nami frowned at them. "What?"

"He's still in the crow's nest," answered Robin calmly, hoping that the reply wouldn't be the catalyst for another uncontrollable explosion of anger.

Nami's face darkened. "Isn't he going to apologize?"

There was silence.

"I see," answered Nami, a little too composed than was natural for that kind of situation. She turned, marching promptly into the kitchen, seizing the Den-Den Mushi before her time-bomb of rage erupted. "YOU STUPID, HALF-WITTED, INSENSITIVE, SINGLE-MINDED, EGOTISTICAL, UNYEILDING, INSUFFERABLE, GREEN IDIOT!"

Inside the crow's nest, Zoro tore the communicator from his ear before clutching his head, rolling around the floor in pain.

"CONGRATULATIONS, ZORO! YOU JUST DEFINED THE NEW MEANING OF PIGHEADEDNESS! I WOULD HAVE THOUGHT A SIMPLE APOLOGY WAS SOMETHING THAT YOU COULD MANAGE BUT -- WOW -- YOU'VE AMAZED ME YET AGAIN!"

Zoro picked up the device in order to yell back his reply, however, Nami's list of insults simply continued.

"SHOULD I PUT THIS INTO SIMPLE WORDS? OR JUST SPELL IT OUT FOR YOU BECAUSE I DON'T THINK YOUR BRAIN CAN HANDLE ANYTHING MORE COMPLICATED THAN THAT. UNTIL YOU GIVE ME A PROPER APOLOGY, I DON'T WANT TO HAVE ANYTHING TO DO WITH YOU FOR THE NEXT THREE HUNDRED YEARS. AND DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT ASKING FOR MONEY UNLESS YOU WANT A DEBT THAT -- I PROMISE YOU -- WILL TAKE FOUR LIFETIMES TO PAY BACK! IS THAT CLEAR?!" With that, Nami slammed down the receiver, almost crushing the poor snail-like machine which. afterwards, looked like it could break-down at any second.

She remained silent for a while, before turning her head towards the crowded door, Usopp immediately flopping to the ground, pretending to be dead, ketchup smeared on his face, the others cowering a little under her gaze.

However, instead of being targeted, like they had assumed they would, they were in fact blessed to witness the satisfied smile that had spread across the navigator's lips.

"Wow - I feel great!" she beamed with a sigh of content as she pushed passed them all to view the island,　practically glowing.

"That went surprisingly well," gaped Usopp, sitting up again, utterly confused、as the others filed out, returning to normal (as far as the Strawhat crew could manage) again.

"That is true," Robin nodded, before glancing to the slightly wilted Den-Den Mushi. "Well, at least for one of them."

However, she too followed the others outside, unable to resist the mysteriousness the upcoming island held.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

OOH! Zoro got pwned by Nami! Again...

Aww, I gotta say, Sanji's a good dude. Seriously. People always bag him out in ZxN but when it comes to Nami he really is a champ, even though half the time she's horrible to him and he acts like her doormat :P

Okay, okay, so they didn't actually get onto the island yet - you can hit me. Sorry.  
I promise that next week they will TToTT!! When I wrote the "Next week" section in the last chapter, I totally hadn't finished this chapter...great one BMK..

So I definitely won't be writing a Next Week for this one either _;;

Big thanks to all my reviewers especially **dandy wonderous **who has challenged me to make her a ZxN fan (not sure if I can though _;;) and **ZeldaAddict42** for volunteering to help me out as my spellchecker. You guys rock. BUT I LOVE ALL REVIEWS SO FEEL FREE :D

Also, I was having an argument with a friend as to why ZxN is better than ZxR and the end result we came up with was that either was as likely as the other. Just wondering what your opinions are about that :P Maybe you thought of something I haven't.

Love u all,

BMK


End file.
